Artist (PvZ: GW2)
Artist is a Super-Rare variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, ''first appearing in ''The Clock of Destiny DLC. His primary weapon is the Master Piecer, which shoots piercing paint. The downside is that he fires slower than a regular Scientist. Descriptions Stickerbook description Has become famous after his paintings of science during the year of 1521. Now he has risen up once more to preserve the legend of his masterpieces. In-game description His deadly Master Piecer fires blobs of piercing paint! Primary Weapon The Artist's primary weapon is the Master Piecer, which shoots a blob of paint that deals around 35-65 damage per shot. The projectiles can pierce as well. The weapon, however, fires slower than any of the other Scientists, and that his projectiles move slowly. Abilities Sticky Explody Ball Sticky Explody Ball is an explosive ball which explodes when an enemy plant is in a meter radius. It deals 50 damage. Can also be used twice. Has a 30-second recharge. Warp With Warp, the player teleports a few meters forward in a straight line. The player deviates upward to go up stairs, small fences, etc. Has a 20-second recharge. Zombie Heal Station The Zombie Heal Station heals all zombies within its radius, healing 4 HP every second. and lasting for 20 seconds. Has a 30-second recharge. Mega Heal Bomb An alternate ability of Sticky Explody Ball, Mega Heal Bomb is a huge ball like the Sticky Explody Ball with a bigger radius. Heals all zombies in its radius by 50 health. It takes 15-seconds to recharge. Energy Warp An alternate ability of Warp, Energy Warp allows the Scientist to transform into pure energy (he is invincible in this state. The Scientist is able to travel freely but cannot jump or attack. It also gains a small speed boost. Has a 20-second recharge. Armored Heal Station An alternate ability of Zombie Heal Station, Armored Heal Station heals at a slower rate than the Zombie Health Station, about 3 every second, self-destructs the same time as the Zombie Heal Station, and also lasts for 20 seconds. Has a 25-second recharge. Heal Beam of Science The Heal Beam of Science is the Scientist's main ability in GW2, replacing the Zombie Heal Station (Can still be applied normally, however.). Similar to Heal Beam, it will heal any zombie targeted by it, healing 4 HP every second, and healing faster the closer the Scientist is to the healed target. Has no recharge. Zomboss Powered Bomb Another alternate ability for the Sticky Explody Ball. When detonated, all zombies affected by the explosion gains a +25% attack boost, until they are vanquished. The ability can stack up to 4 times. Has a 25-second recharge. Invisbility Cloak Another alternate ability for the Warp. When activated, the Artist will turn completely invisible, and only you or other zombies can see you (The Artist will have a semi transparent and colorless body on the player's screen.). Has a 25-second recharge. Vampiric Beam An alternate ability for the Heal Beam of Science. This ability will shout out a red and black laser to a plant, that will allow the Artist to steal 3 health from that plant, until that plant gets vanquished or by manual deactivation. Has a 15-second recharge. Strategies With TBA Against TBA Trivia * Despite being a variant for Scientist, an Artist does not technically relate to this class, since an artist does not actually study art, but rather art. ** However, art and science are relatively the same in terms. * He is the only variant of the Scientist to deal piercing damage. Category:Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare Category:Zombies